


Свидание (или как в него незапланированно вылился рабочий ужин Рамлоу и Роллинза)

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And lots of name-calling, First Dates, First Kiss, Like one kiss, M/M, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Unofficial Date, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Встреча агентов, обернувшаяся чем-то иным.





	

**Author's Note:**

— Да шевелись же, Джек, у нас не так много времени, — поторопил Брок своего зама, барабаня в нетерпении пальцами по рулю.

— Заткнись, мы как минимум на полчаса раньше приедем, — пробормотал Джек, забираясь на пассажирское сидение. — И я думаю, что они сами ни хрена не торопятся на эту встречу.

По какой-то неизвестной им причине двоих бойцов команды Страйк послали на встречу с шишками из Гидры. Детали были не ясны, но вроде бы предполагалось обсуждение нового плана по подбору новых рекрутов, учитывая, что старый был слегка немного хреновым.

По этой причине они направлялись в некий пятизвездочный ресторан, о котором никогда раньше не слышали, чтобы встретиться с агентами, которых никогда не видели. Это не было лучшим способом провести субботний вечер, но ни один из них не стал бы жаловаться на ключевые фигуры Гидры.

Они приехали вовремя, чуть-чуть недоодетые для роскошного места, и заняли свои места.

— Довольно мило, что начальство забило нам стрелку в таком славном местечке, а? — проговорил Брок, удобно откидываясь на спинку своего кресла и благодушно оглядываясь.

— Ну, я не любитель таких вычурных заведений, — ответил Джек, пожимая плечами. — Я предпочту зайти в знакомую закусочную с бургерами, ммм?

Брок только закатил глаза.  
— Мы не будем заезжать в забегаловку на обратном пути, если ты пытаешься об этом намекнуть.

— Это именно то, к чему я клоню.

— Тебе до хера не повезло.

— Чудно. И это после того, как я спас твою тупую задницу от пули в голову.

— Ты никого не спасал, ленивый придурок. Ты, бля, упал на меня, чудом выведя нас обоих с линии огня. Кстати, тебе всерьез пора худеть. Жиртрест.

От перепалки их отвлек звук откашлявшейся рядом с ними официантки.

— Добрый вечер, господа. Что вам предложить из напитков?

Брок начал называть конкретную марку пива, но его прервал Джек, напомнивший, что он был за рулем.

— Эй, но у них здесь такой шикарный выбор! Ты должен разрешить мне, слышишь? — Брок нахмурился и вздохнул.

— Ага, конечно, даже не надейся на выпивку. И это не значит, разумеется, что я не буду пить, — сказал Джек, ухмыляясь и заказывая напиток для себя.

— Ну и ладно, — проворчал Брок. — Мне тогда просто воды, наверное.

— Хорошо, я, кхм, се-сейчас вернусь! — выдавила официантка и убежала.

После этого они принялись листать меню в нетерпеливой тишине. Вскоре Джек отложил меню и сосредоточился на своей выпивке.

— Что будешь заказывать? — спросил Брок, глядя на зама над краем меню.

— Ни черта. Это место для меня слишком выпендрежное. Я даже прочесть не могу половину меню.

— Я не удивлен.

— Смешно. Я припомню тебе эти издевательства, когда ты попытаешься опять спихнуть на меня тренировку новичков из-за того, что тебе надо срочно сбежать хрен знает куда.

— О нет, что же я буду делать? — фыркнул Брок, кривя губы в ухмылке. — Джеки, лапочка, ты же моя правая рука. Нет такой вещи, которую ты для меня не сделаешь, и ты знаешь об этом.

— Это полная хрень, — простонал Джек, запустив пятерню в волосы.

— Разве? Или тебя просто слишком беспокоит правда?

— Прекрати трепать языком и скажи леди, что ты хочешь.

Официантка подошла к ним за пару секунд до этого, и никак не могла сдержать хихиканья, по ее щекам полз легкий румянец.  
— Простите… Просто вы двое напоминаете мне моих родителей. Давно вы вместе?

Джек растерялся от вопроса и не смог быстро подобрать слова:  
— Мы, эм… мы не…

— О, мы вместе сотню лет! — вмешался Брок с коварной ухмылкой, потянувшись через стол и взяв Джека за руку, переплетая их пальцы. — Такое ощущение, будто мы знаем друг друга вечность! Вы верите в родственные души? Мне кажется, нам было суждено быть вместе! Правда, медвежонок?

Джек недоверчиво уставился на командира и сумел выдавить неловкое «Идиот», заставив Брока расхохотаться до слез.

Официантка, что ни удивительно, выглядела еще более запутавшейся.

Когда Броку принесли заказ, он тут же зарылся в блюдо, всегда готовый к новым впечатлениям.

Он сделал один укус и уставился на еду с распахнутыми глазами.  
— Ого. Черт побери, чувак.

Джек выгнул бровь.  
— Что?

Брок набрал полную вилку и протянул заму.  
— Чувак, ты обязан это попробовать!

Джек покачал головой.  
— Нет, спасибо, я же сказал, я не любитель… ммпф!  
У него не осталось выбора, кроме как прожевать то, что Брок бесцеремонно впихнул ему в рот.

— Ну? Что скажешь? — требовательно спросил Брок.

— Это… — Джек замолчал, проглатывая и прочищая горло. — Это на самом деле чертовски вкусно. Что это, повтори?

— Утка! Кто бы мог подумать, что какая-то водная птица окажется такой вкусной, да?

— Должен признать, я весьма удивлен. Дашь еще кусочек?

— Ха-ха, нет! — ответил Брок, с жадностью запихивая себе в рот новую порцию. — Я просто хотел показать тебе, чего ты лишился!

Джек вздохнул.  
— Ты такая скотина порой, знаешь?

— Конечно.

Одно блюдо и два пива спустя, за тихим бессмысленным разговором они принялись ждать, когда подъедут остальные агенты, и тут Брок получил смс.

— Да вы издеваетесь! — произнес он с набитым ртом, глядя на свой телефон, словно тот был виноват во всех его бедах. — Их машина заглохла посреди трассы, и они переносят встречу! Невероятно!

— Да ладно тебе, Броки, — отозвался Джек с немалой долей издевки в голосе, отхлебывая пиво. — Я совершенно уверен, что они сделали это не нарочно. Конечно, я могу и ошибаться, но все-таки.

— Вся эта поездка была пустой тратой времени. Проклятье.

На улице значительно похолодало к тому времени, когда они вышли из ресторана. Джек не мог не заметить, как знобило Брока по пути к машине.

— Подожди, — сказал он, положив ладонь на трясущиеся плечи, и снял с себя куртку. — Вот, — он почти с нежностью обернул плечи Брока, полностью укрывая его.

Губы Брока шевельнулись в мягкой улыбке, а глаза засветились от благодарности.  
— Спасибо, Джеки.

К машине шагали в уютной тишине, двигаясь так близко друг к другу, что их руки все время соприкасались. Это было до странного приятно.

— Куда ты хотел поехать? — спросил Брок, заводя машину.

— Ты о чем? — уточнил Джек, пристегивая свой ремень и глядя на командира с непониманием.

— За едой. Ты хотел поехать куда-то, да? Какое-то конкретное место?

Джека это немного удивило.  
— Да… Ты знаешь забегаловку рядом с домом, где раньше была библиотека?

Брок кивнул.  
— Знаю. Туда?

— Ага. Эм, пожалуйста.

— Без проблем, здоровяк.

Количество машин на дороге уменьшилось, но Джек все равно успел проглотить свою еду до того, как они приехали к его дому.

— Вот и моя остановка, — сказал он, выбираясь через пассажирскую дверь. — Спасибо, что подвез. Увидимся завтра.

Брок кивнул в ответ и подождал немного, глядя, как зам шагает к зданию.

— Джек, постой, — позвал он, выбираясь из машины и спеша туда, где тот замер.

— Что такое? — спросил Джек, получив мгновенный ответ, когда Брок схватил его за рубашку и потянул к себе, чтобы отчаянно впиться в его губы. Мало было сказать, что его это потрясло, однако не настолько, чтобы он не принялся тут же отвечать.

— Ммм, — помычал Брок возле его рта, водя языком по губам Джека и наслаждаясь сладким привкусом от клубничного коктейля, выпитого по дороге. Они целовались еще некоторое время, прежде чем оторвались друг от друга.

Джек растерял все слова.

Брок — нет.  
— Увидимся, красавчик, — проурчал он, скользя ладонями по груди Джека и отодвигаясь.

Брок уехал, а Джек поднялся в свою квартиру, и только тогда с огорчением понял, что тот не вернул ему куртку.

Чертыхаясь себе под нос, он схватил мобильник и принялся писать командиру в надежде, что тот не успел уехать далеко.

[новое сообщение от: Роло] Эй, придурок, ты знаешь, что упер мою куртку?

[новое сообщение от: Кроссбоунс] Ты решил, это была случайность?

[новое сообщение от: Роло] Козел. Не врежься никуда с телефоном за рулем.

[новое сообщение от: Кроссбоунс] Ага я тоже по тебе уже соскучился.


End file.
